


Echoes

by kangeiko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape wanders the Hogwarts corridors and thinks back on Mr Potter, dead these last fifteen years. Written pre-OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Liberally influenced by May Wedderburn Cannan's _Lamplight_.

We fought together, you and I,  
Both against the darkness  
and against the light.  
We fought injustices perceived  
though not agreed on.  
We fought together, you and I,  
One against the other  
All through the night.

We fought together, you and I,  
being young and strong  
and always so, so wise.  
We fought when we agreed,  
but mostly when we disagreed  
on little things you and I  
could not comprehend. We fought  
with truth, though oftener with lies.

We each hated the other, you and I,  
being certain of each other's  
wrongs and foul deceit.  
There were screams and deaths  
and more hardships than we could  
endure - yet we endured them, you and I,  
young men, strong men;  
we would not contemplate defeat

In this, our holy war. You and I  
fought greatly in those  
dark, forgotten days,  
heroes each to our side.  
Bright was our glory,  
brighter still the death you and I  
brought. Heroes we may have been,  
my dear, in that autumn haze,

But I remember what you and I  
did - one more sin committed -  
away from prying eyes.  
We hated, each the other,  
for more reasons that I can name,  
but nonetheless you and I  
broke vows we had sworn for a taste  
of sweet, stifled cries.

We loved together, you and I,  
one single night when no one  
thought to be with us here,  
and spent the rest of our days  
in melancholy hatred. My dear,  
in these forgotten halls you and I  
fight still. We are still here -  
lost, in this benighted atmosphere.

*

fin


End file.
